Happy Valentine's Day
by Moonpiper
Summary: The twins learn of Valentine's Day from Bumblebee and make plans to show a certain Autobot how much he means to them.


I do not own Transformers. I do enjoy them in stories and pictures.

**Happy Valentine's Day**

After nearly a week of watching Bumblebee taxi Sam to several different stores, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asked the scout what his charge was going to do with dead flora, sugar-laden spheres and oddly shaped red paper?

_****It is a human holiday known as Valetine's Day that is celebrated every year on February 14**__**th**__**. The custom has a romantic theme and consists of procuring gifts or planning a romantic outing for friends or loved ones.****_The yellow and black scout told the curious twins.

_**__** In this case, Sam has purchased a bouquet of red roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a Valentine's Day card for Mikaela. Sam has also made reservations at a restaurant and plans to see a movie afterwards.****_

The two Lamborghinis accessed the internet to look up a more detailed explanation of Valentine's Day. When the two frontliners had finished downloading the information, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker informed Bumblebee that they were returning to base.

After making several stops and using their holoforms to pick up needed supplies, the twins headed back to base to implement their plans for the human holiday.

**________________________________________________________________**

When Valentine's Day finally arrived, the twins had all the supplies set up and ready. All that was needed was the one Autobot that this day was planned around.

Ratchet.

_****Primus! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to reformat you into a pair of Hello Kitty toasters! I have told you, **_**MY**_** medbay is off limits to **_**YOUR**_** slagging pranks!****_

Speak of the devil.

The door to their room opened to reveal the irate Medic, tiny bright red confetti hearts statically clinging to his furious frame. _****There you are, this time you've gon…****_

Ratchet's voice trailed off in confusion.

Sunsteaker and Sideswipe grinned at the dumbstruck look on the CMO'S face as he took in the appearance of the twins' dimly lit room.

There were dozens of ruby hearts adorning the walls. The recharge berth was draped with a crimson satin sheet, heaped with a plethora of pillows in pink, red, and white. Atop a table in the center of the room was a carmine candle, a strawberry aroma permeating the chamber. The setting also included three cubes of high-grade energon, Ratchet judged from the pinkish glow emitting from them.

But what was causing the medic's processor to nearly overload was the sight of Sunstreaker with a golden halo over his helmet and…were those _wings?..._on his back, while Sideswipe wore horns mounted on a headband and a crimson cape.

In unspoken accord, Sideswipe pulled an unresisting Ratchet towards the recharge berth while Sunstreaker closed and locked the door.

Moments later, Ratchet shook off his befuddlement as Sideswipe pulled him into a sitting position. Sunstreaker gathered up the cubes and handed one to Sideswipe and Ratchet, keeping the third for himself. He seated himself on the other side of Ratchet. _****Just what do you think you are doing? And what in the Pit are **__**you two **_**wearing?!****He thundered out, glaring at the yellow and red mechs with confused suspicion in his optics.

_****Sunny and I wanted to celebrate the human holiday called Valentine's Day. It is an event where you show someone you care for by giving gifts and doing something special for them.****_ Sideswipe told Ratchet in a sultry voice, engines purring as the red twin pulled Ratchet back against him.

Sunstreaker moved to hover over Ratchet, fingers finding openings in the white and red mech's armor, causing Ratchet to moan and buck beneath the ministrations. Sideswipe pulled out an interface cable, plugging it into a port in Ratchet's side. Sunstreaker followed suit moments later.

The trio overloaded and fell into recharge.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ratchet came out of stasis with the twins huddled next to him, arms enfolding him in a two way embrace. He smiled, recalling the events of the night as he gently stroked the silky feathers.

It set the pattern for nights to come.

I can't decide if I liked this story or not. It took some time and a lot of changes to come up with what I hope was a good story. Please read and review, even offer suggestions.


End file.
